


got everything (but you)

by hanabira



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, US setting, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabira/pseuds/hanabira
Summary: an unexpected encounter between two ex-lovers
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	got everything (but you)

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in english for so long, please forgive me m(_ _)m

The photoshoot was already over, yet the flash in front of his face was still blinding, which made Hendery want to shut his eyes.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Seeing that the caller was his mom, he hesitated for a few seconds before answering.

"My son, tomorrow is Lunar New Year. Will you come home?" She asked softly.

Hendery was startled, the expression on his face all of a sudden became frozen. The two words "come home" seemed to have echoed in every nook and cranny of his soul.

Two years had passed and he hadn't come home. Also, it'd been two years since he last paid attention to the lunar calendar.

He pursed his lips while thinking, then took a deep breath and responded to his mother, "I've got so many schedules, I don't even know if I can manage to arrange them. There is no need to wait for me."

He could clearly hear his mother sighing in the other end of the line.

"I am sorry." With that, he hurriedly ended the call. Wanting to hide was one thing, the other is not daring to sadden his mother any further.

Back in the day, when he confessed about his dream, it also saddened his mother so much, she looked at him with teary eyes, yet her lips still managed to curve up in a smile, while telling him that she believed him.

He honestly missed home, he wanted to meet his parents so, so much. But his job, his passion, his career, they were all here. He couldn't find an appropriate time to set them aside to come back home.

Suddenly, there was something that urged him, made him stand up, walking towards his assistant in wide strides, asking her, "Suzy, I'll be absent for two days, only two days, is that okay?"

She nodded, then immediately called the production company to rearrange his schedules.

Hendery watched her diligent figure for a while, with much gratefulness in his eyes.

Then, he turned off his phone, went to his own car and drove away.

.

The next day would be Lunar New Year, yet Lucas realized his house was still lack of a few things, so he decided to get on his car and go buy them.

His initial intention was heading to Chinatown, but for some unknown reasons, he passed by his old house. The house that contained a lot of memories. The house he used to live in with a certain someone.

Lucas used to love that person dearly. The days he spent with that person, no matter how hard things had been for them both, were probably the most beautiful days of his life.

That person for many years embraced the dream of being an actor, nourished the hope of becoming a shining star. Lucas back then gave that person all his support, he didn’t complain for once when they decided to drop out of university. Lucas had taken that person to many auditions that happened in the city, had witnessed them falling, failing, yet still being stubborn to stand up and keep trying so many times.

One day, that person confessed with him that they wanted to go to LA to try their luck for once. After hearing, he honestly found that somewhat ridiculous.

While Lucas didn't have any opposition towards that person, he always had a prejudice that how could an Asian guy become successful in Hollywood? When your hair was not blonde and your eyes were not blue, no matter how beautiful you were, no matter how talented you were, you would never ever get the fame there.

This prejudice of him, being said to that person, disappointed them a lot. They kept mum about it, didn’t say another word, with their eyelashed slowly lowered down. That feature was showing that they were heavily hurt, until this every moment he still remembered clearly.

Then, that person cut off their contact with him, completely disappeared from his life.

But maybe he was wrong. No, he definitely was wrong.

Just one year later, Hendery Wong turned into the muse of the big screen, became the name people chased for in the city of angels.

He stayed haggard for a while, then continued his driving. In the corner of the street, there was a huge panel with bright lighting, an advertisement for the upcoming movie of that person.

.

Lucas drove to the store in the front area of Chinatown, carefully parked his car and then stepped inside to find the things he needed.

After a short time of picking, it seemed like he had got them all. His legs suddenly took him to the beverage section, and he was rendered speechless. The slender figure of the person turning their back to him was painfully familiar. Whether it had been two years, or multiple times of two years, he would still recognize.

Hendery.

Lucas silently approached that person, they were still deep in their own thoughts. As he didn't want to startle that person, he slightly touched the sleeve of their jacket.

That person slowly turned their head to look at him. More than half of their scrawny face was covered by the mask, their eyes were almost the only things being shown. The look in their eyes was cold at first, but then their pupils enlarged, which clearly showed their surprise.

All of a sudden, that person hugged him, their hands were shaky, which made the small wallet they were holding to fall to the ground. That person then pulled away, they looked deeply into his eyes as if to reconfirm, before hugging him tightly once again.

"Lucas! It's really you!"

That person rubbed their head onto his chest, laughing. He also laughed, following them.

It seemed like every emotion inside him were exploding. The laughter of them both since some unknown points became weeping.

They stayed standing there, for a seemingly long time, hugging each other while crying, not caring about how other people in the store thought about them. Then, Lucas finally controlled his emotions. His hand slowly patted on Hendery's back to ease the latter, his other hand stroked the soft brown hair, familiar feelings of the old days vigorously hit his heart and mind.

He waited until the younger's weeping stopped for good, he bent over to pick up the dropped wallet, then pushed his own cart to the cashier counter.

They stood next to each other, waiting for Lucas' stuffs to be totalled up and bagged, in the awkward silence, none of them was saying anything to the other. There were only the beeping sound of the scanner and the rustle of paper bags being opened.

.

Hendery helped Lucas to bring stuffs to the car. His mind at this very moment was a huge mess, half of him wanted to linger for a little bit longer, staying close to the older, another half of him wanted to back off to go find his car to drive home.

Lucas spoke up, asking Hendery whether he wanted a drink. He agreed and got on the older's car. They went past a few streets, but they couldn’t find an open bar. They were engulfed in disappointment, and when they came to the seventh or probably eighth street, there was a liquor store with lighting on. Hendery stepped inside to buy a six-can pack of beer, completely forgot that he himself had the intention of buying cassia wine as Lunar New Year gift for his parents.

He returned to the car, took out one can and gave it to Lucas. The older received with two hands, which seemed like some indecipherable cosset and regards.

Hendery opened his own can and curved his lips, giving the other a small smile. "For the innocence. For now. Cheers!"

Lucas laughed, it was still the carefree laughter from the old days that showed his two adorable bunny teeth. "Cheers!"

They didn’t say anything else, quietly drinking up their beer, then off to the second can.

Hendery suddenly found his mind wobbling. He tilted towards Lucas and mumbled.

"Lucas, I've been in pain all these years. I left with my heart being broken into pieces. But then even the glitz and glamour of the film capital couldn't ease me anyhow."

His eyes were so red, hot tears coming up prickled in the corners.

"Lucas, Xuxi, baby, can you give me a kiss please?" Hendery said while sobbing. The beer's alcohol was 5 degree, not too strong, why would it make him drunk this much?

Lucas' hands placing on the steering wheel were helplessly trembling, he bit his lips while trying to say. "I'm really sorry, I'm a married man."

"Why, it's only been two years since we were far apart from each other, yet you're already with someone else?"

Lucas shut his eyes tightly, his breath became hurried, that nagging made him unable to utter a word.

"Do you love that person?"

After the day Hendery left, Lucas made himself a slave of alcohol, then came a moment of him being drunk and losing control, some inappropriate actions with a friend from school happened. He was torn apart inside, however, he still chose to take responsibility with that friend.

"I don't want to lie to you, I don't want to lie to myself either."

Hendery averted his eyes, looking at the shiny silver band on the other's ring finger. His heart tightened, an excruciating pain that felt like hundreds, thousands of sewing needles being stabbed on it came over him. "What are you talking about, I really don't get it."

Lucas himself didn't understand either. He reached out his hand to take another can of beer and pulled the tab.

The awkward silence was back, at this moment it even became suffocating. What should he do to break this atmosphere?

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, thinking thoroughly before saying.

"I was wrong back then. For not believing you, for doubting your talent."

"But you proved your ability. You appeared everywhere, and it seems like I've got used to it. That even when you've turned into a star, being far away from me and out of my reach, you still exist in my life, in some ways. It's not the same as how it was back in the days, but there still is your existence, I thought that would be enough."

"Encountering you again today, I honestly don't know what should be the right feeling to have."

"Now that you've got everything, could you please forgive me?"

Lucas kept smiling bitterly and rambling the prolix, lengthy words, while Hendery lowered his head, tears falling down. It felt like someone was brutally grasping his throat with both hands. His mouth felt dry and bitter. Nearly a litre of beer that he swallowed down was burning in his stomach.

"Let me take you home."

Lucas put a hand on Hendery's shoulder, patting slightly. The former tried to muster his very last bits of sanity to start the car's engine. He took Hendery to the front area of Chinatown, he still remembered his house was right there.

They were about to reach the destination when Lucas abruptly stepped on the brake, stopping the car by the roadside. He lowered his head on the steering wheeling, inside him appeared a scare of leaving, letting go of someone he used to love in all those years.

Hendery removed the safety belt by himself, he was about to reach the car's door, opening it to step out, when he turned to hug Lucas's neck, whispering. "I don't have you."

"You really can't kiss me?"

Lucas suddenly lost control, he moved all those clutter of tangling thoughts aside, placed his own lips on the younger's lips to kiss him covetously. A drop of tear fell on his cheek, onto Hendery's lips, adding salty-bitterness to their passionate kiss.

_The last time being with you, giving you the kiss full of affection, our journey stopped from here._

_Two of us in current days have so many things, yet do not have each other._

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know your thoughts in the comment section /)___(\


End file.
